


When Two World's Collide

by thethreegreatones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreegreatones/pseuds/thethreegreatones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One adventure after another. Harry finds himself overhearing a conversation that leads to a chain of revelations and shocking truths about a blond, a Potion's Master, and himself. Thrust into another world that have demons, angels, and shadowhunters, Harry faces a new challenge as he falls in love with not one but two blonds who seem to love him in return.</p><p>Will their love triumph and win over the darkness that hovers around them?</p><p>Will they live to see the end of a thousand years of struggle?</p><p>Follow Harry, Draco, and Jace watch 'When Two World's Collide'.</p><p>Slash. Don't like it, then please, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.

Harry Potter strolled the halls of Hogwarts, exploring the castle as if it was his first time seeing the castle. The battle had ended. Voldemort had vanished for good and everyone was now trying to rebuild their lives and their world. They could live safely now. No Dark Lord to worry about. No more Death Eaters either.

As he was exploring the fifth floor, Harry could hear hushed whispers from the first door to his right. He knew that no one else were in the castle save a few who were helping to rebuild the castle. And most of them were at the courtyard or the Great Hall of present. So whoever was in the room was not meant to be there or was skiving off. He quietly moved closer to the door to listen and find out who was there.

“Now that the big bad wizard is gone, it’s time for you to return to the—“

“No! I can’t leave yet. I’m not ready.”

“Not ready?! How much time do you need to _be_ ready?! There is nothing here that can be of use to you in the Downworld. Not even that Runes class you took four years ago.”

Harry noticed that both voices belonged to guys. So the two people inside were guys. There was a long pause until the first voice spoke again.

“You are of age now. If I leave you here, they will find you and probably kill you. Clary and I, as well as Alec, Isabelle, and Simon did not pledge our lives to let you be killed. If Valentine—“

“Valentine does not know I’m here!” the second voice argued. There was something familiar about the second voice that it made Harry listen more intently.

“Yes, he does not know where you are now. Not yet. However it will not take long before he finds out. And when he does, either he enslaves you or he kills you. I hope you do not want either to happen.”

“Of course I don’t. But I can’t leave this place. Not yet.” The familiar voice sounded like he was pleading with the first. And for some reason, Harry felt, for some reason, to beg the first to keep the second there and not take him away.

“What binds you here? Your pretend father is dead. Your pretend mother is in hiding. I know it cannot them. It cannot be those children you call friends. And not that potions master that you call godfather. Because you know as well as I do that when he finds out that I have been here, trying to collect you and you refuse to come with me, he will make you come with me back home.” The first voice pointed out.

Harry was stunned. Whoever were inside the room, they were talking about something really important.

Then Harry’s mind began to put the pieces of clues that he had just heard together. For sure, the second voice was someone his age since the first voice mentioned that the other took Ancient Runes four years ago. The subject was an elective that could be chosen during third year. Another clue was the fact that the first one mentioned a potions master. Harry knew it was Snape. There was no doubt in his mind about that. And as far as Harry knew, Snape’s godson was—

“Draco! Answer me! Who binds you here?!” the first voice sounded angry now.

Now Harry knew that it was Malfoy who was inside. But who was with him? Who were Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon? He had never heard of those names before. And what was Downworld?

“What good will it do if I tell you?”

“If you tell me who, I’ll probably kill him so I can drag that stubborn arse of yours home.”

“Him?”

The first voice chuckled darkly.

“Do you really think I’m stupid Draco? It can’t be a ‘her’. I’ve watched you for three years and judging from how you moaned under that olive-toned skinned beauty, it must be a ‘he’.”

Harry was stunned once again.

Malfoy.

 _Draco_ Malfoy.

He was gay?

“Well, if you’re so smart, then figure it out yourself then.” Draco challenged the other but his voice sounded like he was angry.

“Very well… Let us see… If it isn’t Zabini… It can’t be Nott as well… It can’t possibly be from your own house since I know that they would run and save themselves if they knew what they were getting at. It can’t be anyone from that weak house or that brainy one as well…” the first voice sounded confident.

Harry’s heart was raising now. Not from Slytherin. Not from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw either. So it must mean…

“The only one left is that brave lion’s house… Now, to narrow the choices down further, it can’t be anyone younger. I know you, you would never go for a younger partner. So it is someone of your own age… It can’t be that dark boy. His straight as a ruler. It can’t be that earth elemental either. His with that beast tamer from the brainy house. It can’t be that Irish boy because you have standards. And let’s face it, that boy will only be a good bedmate for a night. So that leaves two more two go. Are you going to tell me or will you let me answer my own question?” the first voice asked.

Draco didn’t answer.

“Very well then. It can’t be that redhead because his with that girl who used to look like a beaver. So that leaves… Potter.”

Before Harry could move, the door opened and Draco stood there, shocked. Potter was outside the door.

“P-P-Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing there?!” Draco yelled as soon as he managed to regain his composure.

Harry quickly went inside and stood in front of Draco.

“Well, I should ask you the same thing! Why are you here?” Harry asked him with an equally loud voice.

“What I’m doing here is none of your concern. How long have you been outside and what have you heard?” Draco asked darkly.

Harry knew that it was pointless to lie.

“I stood there from the point that you were asked to go back somewhere.” Harry answered as calmly as he could.

He turned to his left and saw a guy, taller than both him and Draco, with dirty blond hair, and was wearing black everything, from the boots up to his shirt and jacket.

“And who are you? I’ve never seen you here before.” Harry asked.

Draco and the guy looked shocked.

“You can _see_ him?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t notice him? A tall guy with dirty blond hair and who looks like an emo minus the black eye liner.” Harry said as if it were obvious.

“How can that be? Not even my year mates see him.” Draco stated.

“And those who do, I check them to see if they are demons possessing a body or not.” The other added.

Harry looked confused. Demons? What was the guy talking about?

“Alright, first of all, who are you? Second, what did you mean by Downworld? And why do you need Malfoy?” Harry asked as he looked from Draco, who looked like he wanted to vanish, then to the stranger who was amused.

“My name is Jace, Mr. Potter. Downworld is what we call our world and the world where _Draco_ comes from. And you asked why I need him, why do you want to know?” Jace asked.

This time, both turned to Harry who was trying his best not to blush.

“What do you mean your world? Draco’s a wizard. This is his world.” Harry stated it as if it were a fact.

But truth be told, he barely knew anything about Malfoy.

“I shouldn’t be explaining this but listen up. Draco is not just a wizard, Mr. Potter. He is different from you. Lucius and Narcissa weren’t his real parents. They were simply his caretakers in this world. Though I can foresee my sister berating me for not having to be here when Draco needed us the most, I can tell that what he had gone through was to be charge to his experience. His battle here was unnecessary but he needed it. Now that it is over, he must come with me and return to where he belongs. I do not know why you can see me, but I will find out soon enough.” Jace said with a tone that made Harry understand that it was a clear warning.

Jace turned to Draco who looked like he wanted to not be there anymore.

“I will return again, Draco. And remember, you will come home the next time I come.” Jace warned Draco and left the room.

The silence was deafening.

Draco had not moved since Jace had left.

And Harry had stared at the other, not sure what to make of the conversation that he had heard and participated in.

One thing was for sure, Draco Malfoy was not just a wizard.


	2. Revelations of the Past

Hours passed and Harry kept glancing at Malfoy. The blond was talking to Snape who was lying on a bed, trying to recover from Nagini’s attack down at the Shack. It still shocked Harry that Snape managed to survive but he was grateful. Then he had to recall the weird conversation that he had with Jace and Malfoy on the fifth floor. He was not meant to have heard what he did. And Malfoy had done his best to avoid him as much as he could.

That night, the Great Hall was freed of the rumbles and everyone had dinner together. Malfoy was sitting beside Nott who was comforting him for the loss of his pretend parents. Then he saw Nott holding Malfoy’s hand which made Harry’s blood boil a little. He narrowed his eyes and kept chanting in his mind that Nott release Malfoy instantly.

Wait.

Why did it matter if Nott was holding Malfoy’s hand? Surely it can’t be because of what he had heard either.

No. It couldn’t be it.

“HARRY!!” Ron called out which made Harry snap out his thoughts and look at the redhead.

“What?”

“I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked.

“I’m sorry… I’ve just been… thinking. Do you need something?” Harry answered and asked back.

“McGonagall asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay here while Hogwarts was being rebuilt. If you want, you can also stay at the Burrow.” Ron suggested.

Harry thought about it.

If he stayed at the Burrow, he’d be as far away from Malfoy as possible.

But then, he wouldn’t get answers to the questions that were running through his head that very moment.

“It’s alright, Ron. I’ll stay here. I’m more useful here than at the Burrow. I’ll tell McGonagall later myself.” Harry said and smiled at the redhead who just nodded and went back to eating his dinner.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Luna who were sitting across Neville, Seamus, and Dennis Creevey.

Collin had died when he tried to protect his brother from Bellatrix’s husband who was about to kill Dennis.

Before Harry could recall the details of the battle, he saw Malfoy leaving with Nott, Parkinson, the Greengrass sisters, and a few other Slytherins.

He fought the urge to call out Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall so he quickly stood up and went after the Slytherins, leaving the stares he had collected when he stood up and left so quickly.

By the entrance to the dungeons, Harry found his courage and called out.

“Malfoy, wait.”

The Slytherins stopped and turned to watch Harry would stopped a few feet away from them.

“Do you need something, Potter?” asked Parkinson who looked tired and was about to collapse on the floor.

“I… I just… Malfoy… Can I speak with you?” Harry asked, trying to calm his nerves.

“Speak then.” Nott answered, still holding on to Malfoy who looked like he was trying not to look at Harry back.

“Please… I just need to speak with him… Alone. I promise not to harm him. I swear. Just… please.” Harry said as softly and as pleadingly as he could.

The Slytherins were surprised.

Harry Potter asked politely, almost begging.

Draco sighed and distanced himself from his housemates.

“Follow me.” Was all Harry got.

He wasted no time and followed Draco to an abandoned classroom.

Harry closed the door and placed silencing spells on the door to make sure no one heard them.

“What do you want, Potter? If it’s about what you heard earlier then you can forget everything.” Draco said as he tried to move pass Harry.

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled Draco into a heated kiss.

The shock lasted only a second before Draco kissed Harry back.

What seemed like forever were only a few seconds. Harry cupped Draco’s face carefully, as if the blond was fragile.

“Don’t…. Please don’t walk away from me. I made the mistake of letting you go seven years ago… I’m not doing it again.” Harry told him in a whisper that made Draco shiver to his bones.

“Po—Harry… You don’t even know anything about me.”

“Then tell me… I want to know. I have watched you grow up… I have seen the way you tried to avoid being a Death Eater. I have… _watched_ you. I may not know everything about you now but I can now. We have time. Just…”

Draco did not notice that he had been crying.

Hot tears rolled down his eyes as he heard Harry beg him to tell him about himself and about the fact that Harry had been watching him and knew about the struggle he had fought.

Draco pulled Harry’s hands away from his face and made them sit down.

“Jace mentioned to you earlier than I am not just a wizard. He was right. I am a shadowhunter. I am an offspring of two beings who had drunk from a chalice that was given by an Angel to help keep the balance in the world. Jace and Clary, siblings, are shadowhunters well. Isabelle and Alec are too. Simon… is a mundane who can see demons but is not a shadowhunter. He is a friend of Clary and had stayed with them since there was no safe place for him to go. The Downworld has seen him fight alongside Jace and the others once.” Draco began his tale.

“Many years ago, Jace and Clary’s mother and father, had taken the chalice from its keepers. They’re father, Valentine, began to experiment with the chalice, drinking from the cup and injecting himself with demon blood to control them. Things turned worse when Valentine began to summon demons to do his bidding. Jocelyn, Jace and Clary’s mother, stole the cup and hid from Valentine. She was pregnant with Clary then and because Valentine had made Jocelyn drink from the cup before he became obsessed with power, there was no doubt in everyone’s mind that Clary was just like them when she reached her maturity. I will not tell you Jace and Clary’s whole tale, it is for them to share.”

Harry nodded and waited for Draco to continue.

“While hiding, Jocelyn met my real mother who is no longer alive now. She had been good friends with my mother and gifted her with the chance to drink from the chalice to help protect the town that they had chosen to be their new home. I was already in her womb then, forming. Thus how I am a shadowhunter. However, unlike my mother, I was prophesied to be born with a gift like Jocelyn. You see, Jocelyn could hide anything in paper. She can put a chair and place it inside the realm of the paper. And only her could pull it back out. It was a rare gift. But from what I had heard, Clary has the gift as well as I. There are about fifty to seventy of my kind in existence now. And there are only three of us with such a gift. I have been informed that Clary has the chalice and is keeping it safe. But when Valentine hears of the prophecy, he will come after me to try and gain the chalice once again.”

Harry was having a hard time taking it all in. He simply held Draco’s hand a little tighter.

“He almost did a year ago but was stopped by the combined efforts of the werewolves, a powerful mage, a few shadowhunters, and a mundane. Though Valentine had been defeated, we knew that it was a temporary disappearance. Just like the time the Dark Lord disappeared after trying to kill you. He will return and will want the chalice to create and army of shadowhunters and demons to rule the Downworld. And maybe, when he tires out, he’d turn and try to rule this world. We couldn’t allow it. That is why Jace wanted me to return to the Downworld. Back there, I can be safe and train to fight Valentine alongside Clary who is also tapping the surface of her abilities, like me.” Draco finished.

It took a while before Harry spoke.

 

“If you went with them… Will you come back?”

Draco was stunned by the question. Harry wanted him to return? But then he sighed and shook his head.

“Then don’t go. Stay here… Stay with me. We’ll leave. We’ll go hide—“ Draco stopped Harry.

“And then what? We’ll leave and hide from Valentine? How long will that last? If there is one thing we know about Valentine is that he has _means_ of finding people. We won’t be able to hide long enough. And if we could, do you really want to hide forever Harry?” Draco asked him seriously.

“Better hiding than losing you again. Never again, Draco. I’m never going to let go of you again. I’ve been stupid. A downright idiot. I know that now. And now that I do, I am not going to just let you walk away from me.” Harry answered him.

Draco knew about Harry’s stubbornness which made him sigh.

“Just think about it Harry. Until Jace comes back. You don’t have to fight a battle that doesn’t concern you. You defeated one Dark Lord already. You don’t have to do it again. Besides, you… I’m sure that your just reacting of what you heard earlier. Get some rest… think about it carefully.” Draco said and kissed Harry’s forehead as he stood up and was about to leave the room when Harry stopped him again.

“Alright… But if I have my decision when Jace returns, you will respect it.” Draco nodded and left Harry to think about everything he had just learned about the blond and shadowhunters.

A week had passed by and as Jace said, he returned.

He walked straight into the castle and only three people could see him.

Immediately, the three people left whatever they were doing and followed Jace to the fifth floor classroom where he and Draco had used the week before. Snape was shocked that Harry was able to see Jace and was there with them as well.

Jace pulled up a chair and sat down confidently.

“Remember when I said that I would find out why Mr. Po—“

“Harry. Call me Harry.”

“Harry then. I said that I would find out why Harry could see me. And what I found out was not something I had even thought off.” Jace begun and the other three took their seats. Snape noticed that Draco sat close to Harry and that Harry was trying to not wrap his arms around his godson’s waist. Snape wondered when they both changed.

“What did you find out?” asked Draco stoically which made Jace smirk.

“Harry, you mother is Lily Evans, am I correct?” Harry nodded.

“Well, Lily Evans was Valentine’s sister. She was born a shadowhunter until Valentine’s father went crazy and nearly slaughtered his whole family. Valentine had managed to grab Lily and he was about nine years old then. Lily was around two years old when the massacre had happened and she had disappeared. A few months later, Valentine had returned alone and said that no one had survived but him. He had left Lily in the mundane world and on the doorstep of a mundane family. It was better for her to have stayed there. He had kept watch over her while growing up. He learned to make runes that suppressed ones abilities and he somehow managed to make Lily pass as a mundane but because she was special already, her abilities took form and made her into a witch. And you can guess the rest from there. You Harry Potter, are like Draco, Severus, and I.” Jace said as he placed his feet up on the table.

Lily Potter nee Evans? 

Harry’s mother?

She was a shadowhunter and never knew of it because of her brother?

Severus fainted; Draco and Harry were both stunned beyond belief.


	3. What To Do Now

Severus had woken up from his fainting and stared at Jace, Draco, and Po-Harry.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Sev.” Jace teased as he rocked his chair back a little.

“I can’t believe this. I grew up with Lily. How come I didn’t even notice it?” Severus asked himself.

“Well, Valentine was one very smart boy. He had to learn runes at a young age to survive and keep his only remaining sister alive as well. So it is not much of a surprise if he managed to hide Lily’s entire shadowhunter abilities even from you.” Jace answered as he turned to the two other boys.

“Now that we know this little information, Harry… I’m your cousin. I’m sure Draco has spoken in brief that I am, unfortunately, the eldest son of Valentine. My sister Clary, who you will be meeting soon, is excited to see you.” Jace said cheerfully, which was far too cheerful for Severus’ taste.

“Not again. I vowed to make sure Lily’s son remains alive. I managed to keep him alive this far. Now he has to risk his life once again.” Severus ranted under his breath which the other three could be heard.

Harry turned to look at the Potion’s Master.

“Professor… There are no words good enough to thank you for all the things you have done for me. I know that we had not been that close nor have we gotten on well until now. You have fulfilled your vow to my mother the moment Voldemort vanished. Though both of us had none foreseen this twist, I will not let you be held responsible now. This is different.” Harry said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. Jace was enjoying the scene before him while Draco was fidgeting in his seat, not knowing whether to comfort Harry or his godfather.

“I knew you would say something like that. But even if you think so, as long as you are alive and I am breathing and able, I will still keep you alive. My vow with Lily will only end when I die. That goes for you as well Draco. When I accepted the role of being your godfather, I swore to keep you alive as well. This will just be another challenge that we must face. I am glad however that I won’t be the only one keeping you both alive. It was not an easy task of trying to keep you both from dying and I swear that if either of you die under my watch, I will find the darkest of spells to bring you both back and kill you both with my own hands.” Severus stated which meant that ‘no matter what you do, I will be watching the both of you and keep you alive’.

Harry sighed as he turned to Draco who sighed as well.

“Now that your family scene is done, I suggest we leave as soon as possible. We don’t know how much time we have left until Valentine strikes again. The sooner we train these to fledglings, the better I can think that they will survive longer than most.” Jace said as he teased Draco and Harry once again who blushed deep red.

Severs turned to Harry.

“How will we be explaining this to Minerva? She already spoke to me about making you sit your NEWTS so you can teach DADA when the school opens again. Whenever that maybe.” Severus pointed out their new road bump.

“Well, with the four of us using our powers, we can fix this school and put it back together as if nothing happened. However, after that, I want the two of you to swear that you will come with me. Severus will be coming since he knows that he is needed and wherever you two are, he will be there as well.” Jace said confidently.

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a while, contemplating their decision and weighing out their options. Harry turned to look at Jace.

“Alright. If you help us get the castle pieced back together, then we’ll go with you. Nothing binds be here. Wherever Draco goes, I will go as well.” Harry informed them.

“Bu—“

“Remember, you promised me that whatever my decision will be, you will respect it and not say anything to make me change my mind. I have thought about it and this is what I want. I will go wherever you go.” Harry said as he held Draco’s hands.

Severus rolled his eyes while Jace smirked; he was enjoying this.

“If you’re sure then.”

“I am.”

Harry turned to Jace once again.

“The sooner we get the castle fixed the sooner we can leave.”

Jace nodded and led the other three out the room they were occupying.

“Take me to the center of the castle. If we do it there, everything will be more faster than doing it my floor.” Jace stated as they made their way to the ground floor.

Once there, Minerva, Filius, Sinitra, and Hagrid were coming out of the Great Hall with some students behind them.

“Severus, I was wondering where you went. When Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter left with you, we got worried when you didn’t come back.” She said, not seeing Jace at all.

Filius turned to Severus, then to the boys, then to Jace.

“A shadowhunter eh. I always did wonder why I kept seeing you around Mr. Malfoy.” The Charms Professor said with a chuckle.

“How—“ Draco was about to ask but was interrupted.

“We magical creatures and half-breeds see them. I’m sure Hagrid does too.” Hagrid nodded and Filius continued.

“I am part goblin which is why I can see him, Mr. Malfoy. Now, whatever you are going to do, best be off.” He shooed them away and Hagrid just stared at Jace who stared back.

“Hagrid is part giant.” Harry informed Jace who seemed to want to ask but didn’t want to at the same time.

Jace nodded and Severus led them to the center of the castle.

“Now, take a direction each.” Jace instructed as he pulled out some sort of pen from his pocket.

The tip was crystal and when he touched it, the pen lighted up with a magnificent blue color.

“Carving the rune in your palm will hurt but the pain will only be momentarily. When we have a rune in our palms, we will touch the ground together and hold on as long as it takes to get the castle back into its former glory. Clear?” he asked them and they nodded.

Harry took the North direction, Draco the East, Severus the South, and Jace the West. He carved a rune in their palms and as he warned, the pain was there for them to feel.

“Alright, on the count of three, we touch the ground together and hold as long as needed.” Jace instructed once more and they nodded in acknowledgement.

“Ready? One… Two… Three.”

They touched the ground together and a surge of power passed through them and spread throughout all four directions. They watched as the castle began to fix itself.

Draco and Harry watched with awe as the boulders rose up and went to where it used to be. The fragments of the wall began to piece itself back together right before their own eyes.

A few moments later, the power vanished and the castle was back to how it was before the war had begun.

The people from the Great Hall quickly went outside the courtyard and stared at whole building. They had witnessed the castle rebuilding itself from inside the Great Hall. Filius clapped as he saw Harry, Draco, Severus, and Jace walk out into the courtyard.

“Wonderful. Splendid job, you four. I cannot believe I had not thought of that. Well, I didn’t really know that Mr. Potter was just like you.” He praised which made the others raise a brow.

Four? There were only three people in front of the crowd.

Minerva made her way to face Severus.

“How did you—“

“It is not that important to know how we rebuild the castle by ourselves. However, we had something to discuss with you Minerva. It involves Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and myself.” Severus said as he interrupted the woman mid-question.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Theo, Pansy, and the Greengrass sisters made their way to the front of the group. Jace smirked as he turned to the others.

“I believe that we will be having two more guests, Severus. The Earth elemental and the beast tamer can see me and such gifts cannot be left here. However, we cannot involve the rest. They do not need another war on their hands.” Jace said.

Neville and Luna knew that the stranger meant them and they nodded and moved forward and stood next to Harry and Draco. Minerva was quite confused but Severus seemed serious and she knew better than to doubt the man. She turned to the students and cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

“To all present, please proceed to the Great Hall until I return. Filius, Sinitra, and Hagrid will be responsible while I am speaking with Severus and these children.” She finished and turned, entering the castle with the selected group walking behind her.

“Harry wait! What’s going on?” Ginny called out.

“I’ll explain later.” Was all she got from Harry who had followed the others to the Headmistress’ office.

Once inside, seated, and comfortable, Severus explained the whole situation to Minerva, who looked like she was about to pass out from shock. Neville and Luna were surprised but not as much since they knew about their skills. What they didn’t know was that there was another world aside from their own.

“The Longbottoms have always had at least one heir to the elemental magics that they had every few thousand years. And you Ms. Lovegood have earned your skill through your mother. I have heard stories about her and how magnificent she was when she was using her skills. I am glad that the skill did not die out.” Jace said as he looked at Neville and Luna who nodded at him as thanks.

Minerva wanted to ask herself if she was strong enough to replace Albus as Headmaster. She had no idea that she would be facing such revelations just after the war had ended.

“Very well, Severus. I cannot keep you here as it is not right to do so. However…” she paused and everyone waited to hear what she wanted to say.

“I would like you all to return when you can. Hogwarts will always welcome you back after what you have done for her.” She said with a tired smile.

Harry, Neville, and Luna smiled while Severus and Draco merely nodded in acknowledgement.

They left the office and returned to the Great Hall where everyone waited.

“May I have your attention please….” Minerva called out. (A/N: Admit it, you recalled the moment when she spoke these words during the first film. When Harry was going to be sorted. XD)

Everyone turned to look at her.

“Thanks to the efforts of Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter, they had rebuilt the castle back to her glory before the war had begun. However, after hearing a long and surprisingly shocking truth, all three, along with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood will be leaving Hogwarts immediately and will not be around for a while. Thus, they are granted an hour to explain to those who wish an explanation for their sudden departure and other matters that you wish to ask.” 

After speaking, Harry, Neville, and Luna were pulled to a corner where the remaining members of the DA, the rest of the Weasley family, and the remaining Order where gathered.

“Start explaining Harry. Why did McGonagall said that you need to leave Hogwarts? Where are you three going? And why do you have to leave with Snape and Malfoy?” Ron quickly asked Harry who simply sighed and took a deep breath.

“For the safety of you lot, we have been advised to omit a dew details and will only be telling you want you need to know. Neville has a family magic that allows him to have control over plants. I’m guessing that he has no idea how to tap into the ability yet or he would have used it during the battle. Luna has the ability to speak with animals but like Neville, she has not been able to fully use her abilities.” Harry began the explanation all the while glancing at Draco who was explaining to his housemates that same time.

“And you Harry?” Hermione asked this time.

“Well, I…” Harry began but didn’t know how to explain himself.

“Harry is a shadowhunter. They are given abilities that allow them to see demons and kill them, maintaining the balance in this world.” Luna explained cheerfully which made everyone raised a brow.

“Harry there is no such things as—“ Seamus didn’t finish.

“Demons? Well, I was told that magic didn’t exist either. But here we are: wizards and witches.” Harry said with a point.

“Alright, let’s say for a moment that demons exists and that you’re a shadowhunter and that Neville and Luna are special as well. Why do you need to leave and why do Malfoy and Snape have to go as well?” Hermione calmly asked, making the others listen more intently.

“We need to leave because we are needed elsewhere. And tis a place you can’t go. You won’t be able to see it and if you insist on going, you might just end up as a casualty. Severus and Draco as like me as well. I must have tapped into the sleeping ability after dying. I don’t know how it is for Severus and Draco.” Harry answered as calm as he could.

“When did Snape and Malfoy became Severus and Draco, Harry?” Ginny asked with a tone that Harry caught.

“Snape became Severus when he saved me in the shack, taking Nagini’s bite to keep me alive. And as for Draco, he became Draco after a few revelations came to surface.” He asked her with the same tone Ginny had used.

None of them spoke for a while. Until they heard Parkinson yelled from the other side of the Hall.

“THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND THEN!” she yelled at Draco who had taken a step back.

Harry quickly made his way over.

“Oi, stop yelling at him!” Harry warned the pug nosed girl.

“I will yell at him if I want to! Why does it matter to you, _Potter_?!” she snarled at him but lose all anger when Harry had his face a few inches from her. She felt his hot magic touch her skin and it pained her.

“Because if you yell at him again, I will make sure the last thing you ever do is beg for mercy!” Harry hissed at her.

The other Slytherins had taken a few steps back, leaving the girl alone to face the wrath of an angry savior.

Pansy was having a hard time breathing. Harry’s magic was suffocating her and he didn’t care if she died. If anyone harmed Draco, he would have killed whoever it was and he didn’t care what would happen to him.

Harry kept his eyes on the girl who was now on the floor, holding her neck as if there were invisible hands chocking her. The Slytherins were afraid of Harry now and were smart to move away, silently thankful that they were not the ones he was angry at.

In the middle of his anger, Harry felt cools arms hold his own and whispered in his ear.

“Harry… Let her go… It doesn’t matter.” Draco’s cool yet hushed voice broke Harry’s hold of the girl who gasped as she was finally able to breathe again.

Draco held Harry’s face lovingly to calm him down again and succeeded when Harry’s magic stopped lashing out.

“I’m sorry… Are you alright?” Harry asked Draco as he held Draco’s hands tightly.

The blond boy nodded and smiled at him.

“Time for us to go.” Harry announced as Neville and Luna made their way to his side.

Jace and Severus were already by the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for them.

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand and led them to where the other two were and didn’t even look back as they walked out of the castle and out the grounds, heading back to the place where everything will change for the four wizards and one witch.


End file.
